Like Phases of the Moon
by AquarineBlue'Rose
Summary: An act of selfless kindness became something completely unexpected. Her curiosity led her into a new adventure, gaining a friend that she hadn't expected or ever even considered. How will this addition to her life change her everyday routine? What changes will be made and just what surprises await the characters we all love? WARNING: RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS!
**I've recently finished reading Absolute Boyfriend and have begun rewatching Kimi ni Todoke. For some reason, despite my fondness for Sawako's and Kazehaya's relationship, I wanted to see what would happen if she had had someone before Kazehaya and her began talking. No true affection could blossom between Ryu and Sawako because she knew about his feelings for Chizuru. Kento also wouldn't have been able to gain her affections because she was already beginning to like Kazehaya. Her gratitude made it so that he was the one that she looked to. But, what if she had someone who she called her first friend, someone who was quite literally created to make her happy? That's what I've decided to do with this crossover.**

 **This will not be a Sawako/Kazehaya fanfiction. So, if that's what you're looking for then I suggest you turn back now! They will be friends (and there will be some moments that seem romantic, after all, he's liked her since the first time he saw her smile) but in the end their friendship will be strictly platonic. This also takes place after the Absolute Manga timeline, possibly a year or two after, so there will obviously be changes that were made in Kronos Heaven. For example, there are more models within the Nightly Series and different series that focus on something different. The Lunar Series, the one I'm using for Sawako, is still a lover but not one as sexually-driven as the Nightly series. The models in that series are more for companionship and friendship despite still being lovers.**

 **I'm sorry if Sawako seems a little OOC in this chapter, I always had difficulty grasping her character (despite my love for her) due to the fact that my own personality is a lot more different than hers. This will follow the anime as this chapter is a few days before the first episode.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND OR KIMI NI TODOKE.**

Black hair flowed gently behind the young woman as the breeze picked up, caressing the pale skin with its dark tendrils. Kuronuma Sawako walked along the dirt path that would lead her home, her feet crunching gently against the ground beneath her shoes. Brown eyes strayed, taking in the river on her left side like she did every day, admiring the small fish she could see playing along the shore. However, her eyes zeroed in on the slim black cellphone lying near the road. Curiosity and worry overwhelmed her, and she made her way to the object while simultaneously looking for the owner. However, before she could even think of picking it up, a loud and obnoxious sound emanated from the device.

' _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?'_ She mentally asked herself, turning to and fro as if maybe someone will appear and give her an answer. When no one appeared around her she took a deep breath and carefully picked up the phone. It continued to ring, vibrating slightly in the palm of her hand before she finally summoned up the courage and opened it.

" _Hello? Is anyone there?"_ A male voice asked from the other line. Sawako placed the phone to her ear, tilting her head slightly in curiosity before she answered.

"Are you the owner of this phone?" She asked, her brow furrowing slightly when she heard a sigh of relief from the man.

"Yes! I'm so glad! I was really worried… What 'ould I do 'f I lost it? Ah, my bad, my bad, you picked up fer me! Thanks!" The man rambled, unintentionally causing Sawako's head to spin. Even more so when she realized that he spoke with a Kansai accent.

"Ah, y-you're welco-"

"Oh yeah! I wanna show you m' gratitude, so couldja come meet me?" He suddenly asked, shocking Sawako slightly with the forward request. Considering that she was a very shy person, even if she did try to overcome it on a daily basis, she didn't get invited anywhere since she had no actual friends.

"Eh?!" she cried, "Y-you want to meet me?" She asked him, still very stunned that he had asked. A chuckle was heard on the other end, the man no doubt amused by her reaction. The next few minutes were spent with a hesitant acceptance from Sawako and then directions from the owner of the phone she held.

* * *

Sawako looked up at the small cafe where she agreed to meet the man, her brown eyes widening at the decorative yet tasteful decor she could see within. She hadn't been out with anyone before, unless it was her parents, and rarely did she head out by herself unless it was to buy groceries or necessities. Shouldering her school bag, she made her way into the building. The phone was held firmly in her hand, being the only thing that would help her identify the owner. As soon as she stepped inside she was waved over by a man sitting near a window in the back.

"Over 'ere, over 'ere!" The man called out, smiling exuberantly at her as she nervously made her way over to sit across from him. The man was dressed in black leather, what seemed like a tattoo below his left eye. He was different from what Sawako was used to seeing, and she was slightly excited at her first outing to meet with someone. Even if it was just to return something the other had lost.

"A high school girl. I got lucky!" The man exclaimed, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back in his seat. Deciding to not comment, Sawako gently slid the phone over to his side of the table.

"Your cellphone," she said, already moving to pick up her bag and leave the cafe. She had done her good deed for the day and was much happier than she was after school that day.

"Ah! Gracias!" She paused, only slightly out of her seat when she heard the man speak.

' _He thanked me. Just like Kazehaya-kun; he thanked me,'_ she thought, a small smile appearing on her lips as her classmate came to mind. However, before she could get lost in her thoughts the man began speaking again.

"Can I getcha sumpin? Waitress, menu!" The man called out, ignoring Sawako's protests that she was fine and could pay for herself, "Ya really saved me. I need this puppy fer work!"

"Work? If I may, what do you do?" She asked him, momentarily forgetting about her earlier discomfort. It had been niggling at her mind since she saw him, curious as to why he would be wearing what he was.

"I'm a salary-man!" He told her, shooting her a bright smile, "Well, I'm more like a wanderin' business-man."

' _That's amazing! He must have been to so many places!'_ Sawako thought, her mind conjuring images of the Eiffel Tower and the Great Wall of China. The man, unaware of her current thoughts, was rifling through his bag before pulling out a pamphlet.

"I got it! As my thanks, I'll offer ya m' services!" He gushed, effectively regaining the high school girl's attention, "I'll furnish ya wit' products from m' company, Kronos Heaven, with a very reasonable discount!"

"Eh?!" Sawako asked, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the packet in his hand, "Th-there's no need for that! I-I s-simply did w-what was right, it would be wrong to ask for compensation. So please, excuse me!" Rising from her seat, the young girl bowed to the man seated across from her and began making her way to the front door.

"Isn' there sumpin ya want? I'll feel bad if I don' offer m' services!" He yelled after her. Sawako stopped, her grip on the strap of her bag tightening slightly.

' _It's wrong to ask for something in return after doing a selfless thing. It's not selfless if you get something in return,'_ she thought, looking over her shoulder and catching the troubled look on the man's face. Guilt settled in, knowing it was because of her that he was upset.

"A friend," she said, bowing her head slightly when the man's face contorted into confusion, "All I want is a friend." The man smiled, moving from his seat and placing a card in her hand that he'd retrieved from his shirt pocket.

"I can do sumpin better. Belated, I know, but 'ere's my card. Try goin' t' the URL on this CD," he said, gesturing to the card now in her hand, " However, this site is 'n _absolute_ secret! I'll be in touch with ya, Kuronuma-chan." And then he was gone, walking out of the cafe and disappearing into the crowd of people.

' _How did he know my name?'_ she asked herself as she walked home. If her memory served she hadn't introduced herself, which she found to be rather rude after she mulled it over, but he had known her name nonetheless.

* * *

Entering her room, dressed in a white nightgown and a towel on top of her head, Sawako pulled out the homework she had been assigned that day and placed it on her desk. Instantly her eyes were drawn to the card given to her by Namikiri Gaku, as it said on the card, and she was once more struck by the oddity of her day. She picked up the card, running a gentle finger over the logo on the top right corner.

' _It wouldn't hurt to at least see what it is,'_ she mentally encouraged herself. With a determined nod, she exited her room and moved down the stairs to the living room. Both of her parents were still up since it was a little over nine o'clock.

"Otou-san, may I borrow your computer?" She asked him, standing just behind the couch where her parents were relaxing. Used to her quiet nature, her father simply looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Of course, Sawako, but be sure to sleep early. You do have school tomorrow," he reminded her. While Sawako didn't usually use the computer there were times when she did for class research. It was one of the reasons her parents hadn't questioned her despite knowing their daughter was antisocial. Not by choice, mind you. Easing into her father's study, Sawako sat down on the plush chair in front of the computer. She placed the card on the desk beside the keyboard and opened the browser before typing in the URL. The second the website popped up, Sawako found herself flustered due to the title that stared back at her.

"L-Lover Shop?" She choked out, her hands reaching up to press against her heated face.

' _I said I wanted a friend, what is this?!'_ She mentally cried out, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. But then his voice filtered into her thoughts, reminding her that he said he could do better than a friend. ' _I'd better read a little more before making any judgements.'_

"The goal of this site is to furnish you with the ideal lover, who will exist solely for your sake. A nearly perfect lover is created from the ideal options for personality, etc., that you supply. Those who receive our services are asked to maintain strict secrecy," she whispered, her brows furrowing in confusion. On the left hand side was a link to the completed models of the Lunar Series, Lover Series, Nightly Series and a few more. Her hand hovered over the mouse before her index finger clicked and she was led into the new page.

"Oh…" she gasped, her eyes widening slightly as a picture of a male appeared on the screen. He was unlike the boys she was used to seeing, his features much more defined with an almost impossible beauty. Just below the picture was a name in brackets reading: Lunar Series 01. Before she could talk herself out of it Sawako clicked on the three-day free trial button before the personalize one.

' _Trying the product won't be so bad,'_ she reassured herself, placing her hands on the keyboard to begin personalizing.

* * *

"Would you like to help me in the garden today after school, Sawako?" Her mother asked, looking up from where they were preparing breakfast. She tended to wake up early in order prepare lunch for her father, so she still had a bit of time before she had to head off to school. However, before Sawako could answer the house phone began to ring. Her mother shuffled out of the kitchen and Sawako continued to place the white rice into the bowls.

"Sawako! You have a call!" Her mother called from the living room. Sawako stilled in her movements, wondering who could possibly be calling her. Her curiosity overcame her and she walked out to where her mother was holding the phone out to her. There was a hopeful smile on her face, and she patted her daughter's back before heading back into the kitchen to give her some privacy.

"Moshi moshi?" Sawako said, holding the phone gently in her hands.

 _"Ah, Kuronuma-chan! Couldja meet me? Yer package arrived!"_ The other voice said, and she instantly recognized who it was due to the distinct dialect.

"Namikiri-san! A-ano, where do you want me to meet you?" She asked him, listening intently to his directions and the address which. Sawako diligently wrote it down on the paper placed conveniently beside the phone just for that purpose before hanging up.

"Who was that, dear?" Her mother asked, coming out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands and her father just behind her.

"I ordered something a while ago and I need to pick it up. May I go?" she asked her mother, watching as her smile faltered slightly at the information. It was a known fact that her mother worried for her, so she decided to appease her slightly, "I'm going to meet a friend right after for breakfast if that's okay." It wasn't a lie. If what she had ordered had indeed come in then she would be meeting someone that would be loyal to her. At least, that was what the site had said. Her mother brightened before she ushered her daughter to the front door.

"Of course! Be sure to get to school on time, sweetie!" her mother advised her, waving from the open door as Sawako made her way away from the house. She didn't hear her mother teasing her father about her going to meet a boy. Which was actually very true. Looking down at the address, Sawako began her way to the meeting spot with Namikiri.

* * *

She looked up at the house, eyes widening at the sheer size of it. Just beyond the gate, she could make out a large building painted white with brown trimming. It was three stories and extended a little halfway beyond the other houses in the neighborhood.

"Kuronuma-chan!"

Namikiri stood just beyond the gate, waving at her as he moved to let her inside. There was lush greenery around the house, two cherry blossom trees gently swaying above a clean pond. A small table with four matching chairs were sitting just on the side of the wrap-around porch.

"Where are we?" She asked him, allowing him to lead her into the house where a large packet was waiting in the furnished living room. Her eyes widened once more at the size of it, the tell-tale sign of the Kronos Heaven logo telling her exactly what it was.

"Thanks fer placin' an order with 'Lover Shop'! Make sure to read the 'Handling Manual'!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the box with an over-exaggerated wave of his hand. I'll call ya in three days, adios!" Sawako jumped, turning around when the sound of the door closing behind her reached her ears.

"Ah, wait!" she called out, opening the front door and making her way outside but he was nowhere in sight, "He disappeared again…" A small sigh escaped her lips, confusion and worry warring within her, but she looked more like she was glaring at the pond despite her emotions. She made her way back into the house, her eyes instantly focused on the box that was placed in the center of the room.

' _Why would they place someone in a box?'_ She asked herself, reaching up to begin pulling the wrapping and tape. The young raven-haired teen wasn't expecting to be assaulted with a body-shaped object. There was a loud thud as she fell, the package falling just beside her. Ignoring the pain that emanated from the back of her head, Sawako unwrapped the suspicious looking package only to stumble back in surprise. There, lying as if dead amongst the wrapping, was the same boy she had seen on the website. She moved back, her hand falling on a smooth object which instantly caught her attention.

"It's the manual," she whispered, picking up the packet and stopping at the contents. Her face began to heat up, courtesy of some of the topics placed within the book, but she finally made her way to the one she needed. Flipping to the 'How to Set Up' page, Sawako began reading which only sprung more emotions from the ravenette.

' _I-I have to… k-kiss him…?'_ she thought, her usually pale cheeks tinted a rosy red. Hesitantly, she glanced over at the body lying just a few feet in front of her. Sawako had never really interacted with a boy, excluding her attempts to greet Kazehaya every morning, and now she was expected to kiss one in order to activate him. However, she had ordered him and she did want someone she could be with, so she reluctantly made her way over to the prone form and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

' _His skin is very soft… and he has very long eyelashes,'_ she noted, taking in the tanned flesh that contrasted well against her own pale skin. It was his lips, though, that she was now looking at. They were full and a pale pink that got her heart racing when she realized what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, Sawako leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to the boy's. His lips were soft, cold against her own, but she could feel the temperature rising from the body beneath her as it twitched. Surprised by the movement, the teenager moved back as the male's eyes opened to expose brilliant green eyes. Those emerald orbs found her, a warmth within them that she had never seen directed at her, one that was much more intense than what her parents looked at her with and more exclusive than Kazehaya's.

"Hello girlfriend," he greeted her before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Sawako stumbled, unprepared for the sudden action, but the male wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. The kiss was different than the first, much warmer now that he was able to reciprocate. It was only when her hands touched the bare flesh of his skin that she pulled back, her face a deep red when she remembered his state of undress.

"P-Please, wait here!" she told him, standing up and walking out of the living room. She didn't get very far before a paper taped to the wall beside the front door caught her attention.

 _Kuronuma-chan,_

 _This house was furnished and bought by Kronos Heaven for your friend's use. It has been furnished in advance and has the needed necessities. Due to the 'is able to support himself' trait that you placed in the personalizations, they have also set up an account for him with your chosen name: Inoue, Yuichi. It gets a monthly allowance for the remainder of his time with you. There are also personal documents (passport, birth certificate, etc.) on the top drawer of the desk in the study._

 _Namikiri, Gaku_

 _P.S. I hope you enjoy your time with our product! ;)_

The young woman had been so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't notice Yuichi's exit and reentrance, so she jumped when an arm wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her into a clothed chest. Looking over her shoulder, she found herself being kissed for the third time in less than an hour. The blush that had receded made itself known on her alabaster skin, her heart beginning to pound rapidly in her chest the longer she remained in the embrace. Strong arms kept her smaller frame against Yuichi's, his lips sensually caressing hers in a way that was completely new to her. She gasped, turning her head away and looking down at the arms still locked around her.

"What is your name, girlfriend?" he whispered against her ear, his breath fanning over her sensitive neck as the velvety husk of his voice registered within her mind. Hesitantly, the young girl turned around to face the man behind her. He was dressed in black jeans that only emphasized his long legs, an emerald button up shirt that matched his green eyes under a black vest and black combat boots. His hair was tousled, gently touching his shoulders and reaching below by just an inch. All in all, he was a breathtaking image that made Sawako feel somewhat inadequate in her school uniform.

"M-My n-name is Kuronuma S-Sawako, it's a p-pleasure to meet you," she said, stepping back just enough so that she could bow to him. She looked up when she felt fingers running through her hair. Yuichi was smiling at her, his hand moving from the delicate strands of her hair to her cheek.

"I'm Inoue Yuichi, but I'm just Yuichi to you," he told her, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. The teenage girl shied away from the gesture, a blush rushing to her face at the affection she was unused to.

"G-Gomenasai... I-I-I never thought about having a b-boyfriend… All I want now is a friend… could w-we take our time w-with th-this…?" Sawako choked out, immensely unnerved by the proximity of the man she had just met a few moments ago. Her thought had always revolved around being friends with her classmates; she wished to be included among her peers and accepted. Dating had never once crossed her mind and she was overwhelmed.

"I'll do anything you ask of me. If you wish to take our relationship at a moderate pace, then I will be more than happy to acquiesce. I'm your boyfriend, and I'll do whatever makes you comfortable and happy," Yuichi replied, gently brushing his hands through the silken locks of Sawako's hair.

"A-arigatou," she whispered, the tension in her body easing with each stroke of his hands within her hair. It was a calming gesture, one that soothed her almost instantly.

"May I walk you to school, Sawako-hime?" He asked her but she only vaguely heard anything else once her given name was uttered from his lips. It was the first time someone besides her parents had ever said her name. She had become accustomed to the nickname 'Sadako' that she had been gifted with many years ago.

"Sawako-hime?" Looking up, she came face to face with concerned emerald eyes. And she smiled. She was beautiful when she smiled, her eyes gleaming with joy, her cheeks tinted a slight pink. There was just an innocent and vague beauty about her, one that Yuichi would make his mission to nurture and watch it blossom.

"Shall we go?" She asked him, hoisting her bag up her shoulder and making her way out of the house. Yuichi followed closely behind her, locking the door and then the gate when they had left the property. Gently, he eased the bag off her shoulder and laced their fingers together. Sawako had wanted a friend, but she had been given something she had never really given much thought to. A boyfriend.

' _Well, I can take it one day at a time,'_ she thought, beginning her trek to her school with her _boyfriend_ right beside her.

 **The first chapter has been done! Some of you who have read the manga might recognize some of the dialogue used upon Gaku's appearance. That's because I used a few in order to get his accent somewhat right. I was really tempted to just make him normal. -.- Anyway, I hope it was to your satisfaction!**

 **The second chapter will be posted after I get a few reviews!**


End file.
